


Cold Is The Night

by legoline



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take away this apathy and bury it before it buries me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Roadie, who is one of approx. three people I know who watched the show as well.

 

password: _stuart_

**"Cold Is the Night"** by The Oh Hello's

cold is the night without you here  
just your absence ringing in my ears  
hard is the heart that feels no fear  
without the bad, the good disappears

long is the road that leads me home  
and longer still when I walk alone  
bitter is the thought of all that time  
spent searching for something I'll never find

take this burden away from me  
and bury it before it buries me

many are the days I've wanted to cease  
lay myself down and find some relief  
heavy is the head that gets no sleep  
we carry our lives around in our memories

take away this apathy  
and bury it before it buries me

steady is the hand that's come to terms  
with the lessons it has had to learn  
I've seen the things that I must do  
but Lord, this road is meant for two  
so I am waiting here for you

take my hand and set me free  
take my burdens and bury them deep  
take my burden away from me  
and bury it before  
bury it before  
bury it before it buries me


End file.
